Kava
*October 31st, 2000; Halliwell Manor |level= Upper-Level |species = Grimlock |gender= Male |eyes= Whirling red |skin= Pale white |active= * Aura Choking * Sense Stealing * Shimmering * Portal Creation * Super Strength * Sensing |inactive= High Resistance |home= Sewer systems |first appearance= Out of Sight |last appearance= All Halliwell's Eve |loyalty = Evil |portrayed by = *Dennis Keiffer (Out of Sight) *Tommy Perna (All Halliwell's Eve)}} Kava 'was a Grimlock and the partner of Janor. Although vanquished by the hand of Prue and Phoebe Halliwell in 1999, he returned on Halloween in 2000, only to be vanquished by Leo Wyatt with a potion. History Early History In 1979, two boys were kidnapped for their eyesight by Kava and Janor. One of the boys, Brent Miller, was able to escape from the sewers. Although Brent remained blind after his escape, his eyesight returned when Janor and Kava were vanquished in 1999 by The Charmed Ones. First encounter with the Charmed Ones In 1999, Kava and Janor kidnapped a young boy named David during his birthday party at the park. Janor and Kava stole his eyesight in order to track down and kill people with good auras. As Prue Halliwell witnessed the kidnapping, she and her sisters tracked the Grimlocks down to the storm drains on the other side of town. The sisters confronted the Grimlocks in the storm drain and managed to vanquish them with a potion created from Shisandra Root. Revenge on the Charmed Ones thinks Janor and Kava are men in costume.]] On October 31st, 2000, Kava and Janor returned from being vanquished and sought vengeance against The Charmed Ones. After meeting with Cole Turner, who was sent by the Triad, the Grimlocks knocked on the front door of the manor. When Phoebe opened the door, she initially mistook them for men in costumes, but quickly realized the truth. The two Grimlocks attacked the sisters by strangling them with their auras, though the fight was interrupted when a portal opened and sucked the sisters into the past. With the sisters gone, Leo and Darryl Morris were left to fight off the Grimlocks. They headed to the attic to find a way to vanquish the Grimlocks, but are quickly attacked again. Darryl shot the Grimlocks, though they were impervious to bullets. .]] The men next headed to the kitchen to make the vanquishing potion, at which point the Grimlocks attacked again. They began stealing Darryl's eyesight, though he managed to blind them using the flash of a camera. At that moment, The Charmed Ones returned from the past, distracting the Grimlocks and allowing Leo to vanquish Kava. When Janor began strangling Leo, Prue flung the potion off the floor at him, vanquishing him once more. Powers and Abilities ;''Active Powers *Aura Choking:' The ability to choke a person with their own aura. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations. *'Sense Stealing:' The ability to take and use the senses of other beings. Grimlocks use this to steal the eyesight of children so they can see the auras of their victims. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through the use of 'shimmers'. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess more strength than mortals possess. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. ;''Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. Appearences Kava appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased